Twined Shadow and Light
by Golden Lady Serenity
Summary: A time of peace occurs after the threat of Galaxia. But with the arrival of a new Senshi, and Setsuna's new family, it seems a new evil arrives. R&R please. ^_^ 10Q! ^_^


Twined Shadow and Light  
  
by Golden Lady Serenity  
  
*Standard disclaimers apply. Even yet, I don't own Sailormoon. Or Dragonball Z. Or any anime, even. Pity me. Better yet, send me ownership rights. Ah well. I have my CDs, posters, cards, stickers, mangas and videos to comfort me. ^_^*  
  
*Special thanks goes to Myst-Lady for all her support, and to Midnight Lilly for her offered help, and the marvelous list of Sailor Senshi attacks. 10Q!*  
  
*Author's notes: This story is, I believe, a bit different from the common crossover. Instead of a character being chased or sent into another dimension, the villain exists in both universes, and the fighters of that universe deal with it _within_ their universe, with the exceptions of Sailor Pluto and Trunks (and perhaps Enkotsu), unless something happens to decide otherwise. Now, to confuse you even further, I have one more thing to explain: Odd-numbered chapters are Sailor Moon, even-numbered chapters are Dragonball Z.*  
  
  
They stared at the gray-clad Senshi, mouths slightly agape. Somehow, with a simple flick of her dagger, the girl had dispatched a stray demon all but effortlessly. Her soft lavender hair fall past her shoulderblades, held back from her face by deep red barrettes, bringing one's attention to her oddly familiar garnet eyes. The skirt and color of her uniform were a stone gray, her bows as red as newly spilled blood. Her broach looked like a simple riverstone, smoothed to perfection by thousands of years of exposure to time and water. On her brow sat a silver tiara, the same type of polished stone set in the center. About her throat sat no choker, but an odd tattoo that encircled her entire neck. She wore no gloves on her slender arms, and on her legs were stilettos that laced up her calves. Completing the outfit was a sheathed stone dagger, belted about her slim waist.  
  
"My name is Sailor Clio. Expect to know me well." As the words left her lips, the girl faded from view.  
  
Nine women were left stunned, wondering where this new Soldier had appeared from. It'd been a scant two centuries since they'd defeated Galaxia, the Frozen Sleep having been stopped by Sailor Moon's Ginzuishou. Yet she had not taken the throne, knowing that she still knew too little to rule well.  
  
She'd learned a great deal in her battles as Sailor Moon, and she knew not to make the mistakes of her future self. To do that, she would need to gain the respect and trust of the people about her. Which meant that she would never be able to use her crystal for such things as mass purification. As noble as it sounded, it was too much of a shock for people as a whole, so she avoided that option now.  
  
Now the girls had taken up jobs in corporate positions, schools, politics, the military, and small businesses. They'd wanted a full understanding of what it was to govern, and avoid their future counterparts' errors.  
  
But until now, there'd been not a single demon to harass them, and the sudden appearance shook her nerves. 'Fool, Usagi, you shouldn't be afraid. You are Eternal Sailor Moon, strong enough to defeat any enemy with your friends at your side.' She let out a long breath. "Does this mean there's a new enemy...?"  
  
The others nodded, too worried to speak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My master," the shadow intoned, bowing low towards what seemed to be nothing but a jeweled wall. Said shadow seemed to rise, taking the definite form of a woman. She stared forward, awaiting whatever order the darkness would give.  
  
"Indeed," a soft voiced declared. Slowly, the shadows upon the wall flowed together, creating an androgynous silhouette. "Now, minion, go and reunite the foolish people with their darkness. _Show_ them how much we...miss them."   
  
"Yes." The strange creature--if one could call it that--turned and sank down, gliding about the floor towards the exit.  
  
Another shadow slid forward, far more elegantly than the former, and came to a stop near the wall. "My Lord, why send Anxiety first? She is too weak to succeed."  
  
"Hatred, you of all people should know that weakening an opponent is just as important a step to victory as the final blow. Your time will come, I assure you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"_WHAT?!?!_ When were planning on telling us this, Setsuna-san!?!" Usagi's screams could probably be heard for a good five-block radius. The older woman's hands came up, in entreaty, her eyes almost pleading with her princess.  
  
"I thought if I mentioned her, I'd have to...to let go of the happy life I'd built around her and my husband. I didn't want to have to sacrifice them, no matter what the goodly cause."  
  
"Your...husband?" Ami inquired. "How...long have you been married?" The question made more than one pair of ears perk up.  
  
"We've been married...for thirteen years, in his timeline."  
  
"His timeline?" Rei was quick to jump on the phrase.  
  
"Yes, his. I met him at the Gates--" she was momentarily stopped by several queries and shocked gasps. "--at the Gates, which he'd tried to bypass with a time machine. He'd succeeded once, and I intended not to let him pass. Yet at the look in his eyes...I had to let him. I watched him when I had the chance, as he fought beside many others, including a mentor that had been murdered in his time, and a negligent father he'd never met in his own timeline. His plan was to save their world, but it backfired...to get back to the point...I fell for him." All throughout her admission, Setsuna's voice had been softer than her wont, almost...shy.  
  
"Come on, Setsuna-san, tell us his name!" Usagi pressed.  
  
"It's Trunks. Trunks Briefs Vegeta."  
  
"T-Trunks? Cute!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She slammed the book shut, wondering why they'd gotten it so incredibly damned _wrong_! "Stupid historians!" An older, male voice chuckled.  
  
"Most are, kitten." Trunks couldn't help but grin at his daughter's outburst. "They put their own inflections on what happened, and some people are even manipulative enough to try and take credit for what wasn't theirs at all. That's why you probably wont find a single truly accurate bit of information in that book."  
  
It'd amazed him when she'd awoken as a Sailor Senshi, one Pluto herself hadn't foreseen. As Clio, she seemed to have a complete grasp of all that had truly happened, to whatever point in time she was, though not past it. Her Saiya-jin heritage also heralded a strength and speed that most of the Senshi lacked, despite their heightened senses.   
  
"So did you find out anything when you were left?"  
  
"Yeah, Daddy, found out that the Sailor Senshi had opted in their time not to take their place as rulers, learning from their mistakes. But they are forgetting their strength as fighters, which isn't a good thing at all. Something is there...about to happen. That demon wasn't a stray, I don't believe. Perhaps it was a member of another race of conquerors, but had gained a new ruler. I wish I could be certain. Something about it blocked me. So it was best dealt with quickly." Enkotsu's eyes shaded over, as she recalled the wiry monstrosity. What was its dark purpose?  
  
"That doesn't sound too..." A click of boots alerted them to a new presence. Looking up, both cried out the same name.  
  
"Sailor Pluto!"  
  
Trunks was the first to continue. "Why are you in your Senshi form, 'Suna-chan?"  
  
"I told the others about you and Enkotsu." She looked down slightly; it'd always been her fear that the others would see her as something foreign if she didn't keep up the pretense of continued solitude. Looking up again, the others couldn't help but notice the new sparkle that'd appeared in her eyes. "They took it well. I'd like it if you would come to their time. You'll need to know who they are, in any case, and they will want to meet my family." As patiently as she could, she waited.  
  
"Argh! You told them about me already? I wanted to tell them!" Enkotsu cried out. "Ah well...I'd like to know them, anyway."  
  
"I don't see why not," Trunks spoke up. "I'd like to meet the people you keep speaking about." He'd heard of his wife's friend, but had respected her wishes not to move through the timestream. "Is there anything we should prepare ourselves for?"  
  
"Hmm..." For a moment Pluto considered the question. "Like the timeline you wanted to save, this one flourishes. However, you won't see any human-beast hybrids, or shapeshifters. City names and currency are different, but basic landmarks are the same. Clothing is very similar, so you won't stick out. Much." She grinned at her very handsome husband and blossoming daughter.  
  
"I see," Trunks said, highly amused. "Well, then let's say good-bye to Mom, and go."  
  
"Who said we had to leave her here?" Pluto inquired. "We aren't going into danger. Simply meeting my friends."  
  
Trunks flushed. "Oh. Right." For some "inexplicable" reason, the lavender-haired demi-Saiya-jin had always equated time and dimension travel with trouble.  
  
At that moment Bulma walked past the doorway. "Why does my son look rather embarrassed?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A mother stood a few feet from her child, waiting for him to make his selection. A few leaves fell from a nearby birch, as a cool breeze passed through the air. Unknown to her, something darker than all the demons her mind could conjure watched her.  
  
*The target is there...I can exploit her to my fullest extent, and twist...* Pure Anxiety slid, invisible, along the ground, and spiraled up the woman's leg, leaving a droplet of itself on the ground. As the "entity" reached the woman's skull, it claimed her mind, yet it was oddly familiar territory...  
  
The droplet spread, enlargened. *We will take this world, and all that it holds. It's darkness, the truth of these lambs' "innocent" souls.*  
  
"Umm, Mommy?" The little boy looked up from the ice-cream he'd bought, noticing a slight change in his mother. Her eyes, they were wide, as though...there was something that frightened her.  
  
"C-come on, honey, we need to go..." She grabbed his free hand.  
  
"But we just got to the park..."  
  
"No buts!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi sprinted into his arms, as he walked off the plane. "You're back! How was everything? Did the talks go well? Was there any trouble? How was your time? Did you see Haruka-san there?" As they walked towards the parking lot, she fired more questions at him.  
  
He laughed as she pulled him along. "Usa-ko, my trip was fine, but I didn't see Haruka-san, sorry. Though, the treaty between the U.S. and England is a bit shaky right now. I swear Senator Johansen is paranoid to the point of foolishness. I wonder that they chose him..."  
  
"Paranoid? But his campaigns and his war on corruption have been handled with complete control and confidence. No, wait...scratch the campaigns. They're just play acting." She paused. "Odd that those two would need a new treaty. Haven't they been allied for centuries?"  
  
"I know. Something about this worries me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A shaft of light appeared near a secluded lake, growing in size and intensity. The surroundings blurred, as though the area was under the heat of a scorching desert, while the light took on a strange solidity. Space bent back in on itself, as four figures emerged from what had just been thin air. Soon they were completely in the corporeal world, the light and blur ceasing.  
  
Trunks and Bulma took in a much needed breath, and looked at Sailor Pluto. "I know that this way is quicker, rather than using the time machine, but _damn_ it's hard to breathe in there!" Bulma simply inhaled as much oxygen as she could.  
  
The Senshi of Time simply shrugged eloquently, and slipped into her civilian form. "Well, you seem to be doing all right. In any case, I think we should get my house." At the questioning looks she received, she amended that. "It's where I stay when I'm in this timeline."  
  
"Seems fine to me 'Suna-chan, but how far away is it, and in what direction?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"It's only a few blocks from here, and we can get there quickly, even without flying," Setsuna teased. She knew that her husband preferred flight to simple legwork.  
  
"Well, guess that means I won't need to carry you. My arms hurt after the last time!" He shot back, grinning. Soon Setsuna was chasing after him in mock fury.  
  
"Grandma, will they ever grow up?" Enkotsu sighed.  
  
"I doubt it," Bulma replied, grinning. "Besides, do you really want them to?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a few "detours" the four of them reached the Victorian style mansion. As Setsuna punched in the security code to disable the alarm, Enkotsu couldn't help but whistle. "Talk about nice..."  
  
"Indeed. We Outers live pretty well." Leading them in, she continued. "Michiru and Haruka are musicians and race-car drivers, respectively. I've done some lab research and fashion design. Hotaru's gone into medicine. All in all, we get paid very well. Make yourselves comfortable, I'm going to call the others and see who can come and meet my family."  
  
Idly, Trunks dropped himself onto the sofa, simply enjoying to sensation of "here". He would never admit it, but the journey through the Time Gate took something out of him, a feeling unlike anything he'd ever felt. Even in the Room of Spirit and Time, he'd been able to establish a feeling of "there". Not in the uncertain timescape of Sailor Pluto's realm.   
  
"You look tired..." Count on Bulma to know what her son was feeling, even when his face showed no signs of strain, nor a single bead of sweat.  
  
"A little time-drained." He looked up to see Setsuna put the phone she'd been talking into down. "So how many people am I going to brag to?"  
  
"Who says you'll be the one doing the bragging? In any case, Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako will definitely be coming. It seems Haruka and Michiru are in Europe right now. But, Hotaru doesn't seem to be answering her cel...or her pager." One perfect eyebrow went up at this last comment. Even after these many decades, Setsuna still loved the petite girl like a daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A shadow stirred within a realm darker than nightmares, to slide over jewels tainted with the pain of mortal souls.  
  
"This world, so vibrant. Yet there is always a shadow to accompany the light. This world, so bright with promise...surely it has shadows beyond despair, beyond terror. Yet there are others to take. Fools. Even if this world does not fall under my sway, there will always be others..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As two hours passed, seven people entered the mansion.  
  
"Hotaru! You got my message!" Setsuna rose to embrace the small woman.  
  
"Yes. I had a patient to tend to just then...he's all right now." Hotaru smiled gently.  
  
Soon everyone was seated, eyes on the Time Senshi and her family. Rei spoke up first, "So, tell us everything! How'd you get together? When?" Curiousity claimed everyone's expressios.  
  
All but one. Sitting as quietly as her mother was usually wont, Enkotsu looked at Hotaru a moment. 'They seem so close...despite the War...'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was chapter one of what I hope will be a very long and complicated fanfiction. Review please. ^_^


End file.
